Generally, a miniature consists of two parts: intelligent capsule and image receiving device. Shaped like a pill capsule, the intelligent capsule is used for swallowing. It cannot only reach deep into the intestinal tracts inaccessible to traditional encoscopes, but also causes less pain to the patients when compared with traditional endoscopes. The intelligent capsule consists of the following parts: image information acquiring device, image signal transmitting device, light source, power source and outer shell, among which the image information acquiring device includes image sensor and lens optical system and the image signal transmitting device includes microwave transceiver and antenna. After entering the body, the intelligent is pushed to move inside the body by human muscle organization like foods to take pictures of interior of the body of parts where the capsule passes by along the way, which are sent out of human body digitally via the radio, received, stored and displayed by the image receiving device to complete examination of human body. Due to special use environment of these capsule pattern endoscopes, high requirements are imposed on its size and it is technically difficult to achieve small size and high performance using conventional electronic design and processing methods. In limited internal space, with smaller circuit boards and components, higher requirements are imposed on integration of the components, which is bound to result in increased technical complexity and difficulty in design and manufacturing. In addition, due to very large data quantity of the pictures taken, for instance, the data quantity of a 100000-pixel real-color image is about 200000 bytes (one byte includes 8 binaries), approximately 1.6 Mbit. When transmitting using 1 M-bit rate radio communication device, it takes about 2 seconds to finish transmitting a 100000-pixel real-color image. And presently, to complete one examination, it is necessary to take more than 20000 pictures, which will take a lot of communication time for sending the pictures taken and consume plenty of electricity during the communication process.